Mettre des mots
by Marluuna
Summary: Un petit OS sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup dans la saga : Jasper et Alice Cullen. Fait à partir d'un bref passage de "Hésitation" qui m'a assez marqué, je dois dire :


**Un petit OS qui débute à un certain moment de _« Hésitation »_. Ecrit parce que Alice et Jasper forment un couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'espère en pas avoir fait n'importe quoi, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur T_T**

Cela avait beaucoup impressionné Bella. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport et bien qu'elle tombait de sommeil... Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était passé, du moins jusqu'à temps que son coeur meurtri ne puisse plus le supporter. Lorsqu'un homme et une femme qui s'aiment sont séparés et que l'un d'eux se trouvait en danger... Si tout se termine pour le mieux... Les retrouvailles 'normales' n'auraient pu se passer autrement : ils courrent chacun à la rencontre de l'autre, s'enlacent, s'embrassent, pleurent même... Pire qu'un film à l'eau de rose. Certes émotives, mais de vraies retrouvailles d'amoureux, classiques, mais on n'en attend pas moins.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas ici. Alice arriva à gauche de Edward qui soutenait Bella, exténuée. Jasper marchait à leur rencontre, Esmé et Carlisle juste derrière lui. Ils s'étaient plantés l'un devant l'autre, à deux mètres environ. Pas d'embrassade, rien. Leur visage à tous deux, toujours aussi divinement beau, semblait inexpressif comme le marbre. Mais tout ceci, ce n'était que l'apparence des choses. Ce que Bella aurait pu croire si elle ne les connaîssait pas et si elle n'était pas aussi attentive. Les indices étaient criants de vérité, vus sous un autre angle. D'abord Jasper. Sa démarche s'était imperceptiblement accélérée, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. D'elle. Et malgré son état qui faisait s'interroger chaque chaque passant à proximité, ce n'était pas Bella qu'il regardait.

Alice, ensuite. Un mince sourire avait passé sur son visage, comme une ombre furtive. Et puis elle ne le regardait pas seulement. Elle le _dévisageait_. Ce qui donnait une toute autre dimension à la scène, c'était ce regard échangé. Il dura quelques instants et les autres étaient si concentrés sur l'état de Bella -et peut-être accoutumés, eux-, que personne n'y prit garde. Ce regard... Bella ne l'oublierait jamais, dut-elle vivre éternellement. Il était à la fois impossible d'en saisir toute l'essence... Mais l'on y sentait pourtant tant de force, de sentiments, d'amour... Exprimés de façon si nette et implacable. La retenue que l'on s'imaginait en les voyant si distants physiquement ne faisait pourtant pas le poids, avec ce regard là. Il contenait amour et intimité. Ainsi fonctionnaient Alice et Jasper.

Bella détourna donc les yeux. La scène lui avait sembler durer 2 secondes, bien qu'elle eût le temps d'observer toutes ces choses. Elle détourna les yeux parce que c'était trop. Alors qu'à chaque seconde, elle avait peur qu'Edward ne la quitte à nouveau, sans prévenir... Elle voyait un amour profond et durable s'exprimer sous ses yeux. La sincérité et la force de la relation qui liait Alice et Jasper était telle qu'elle l'enviait... Et elle ne voulait pas la subir davantage, pas quand son monde risquait de s'écrouler à chaque seconde.

Il pouvait être... Deux heures du matin environ, lorsqu'Alice décida de sortir. A peine avait-ils tous réintégrés la grande maison, qu'elle éprouva le désir d'en sortir un instant. La nuit était claire, étoilée... Pour une fois que le ciel couvert ne les masquait pas... Elle avait envie de marcher un peu. Comme pour se remettre. Sans mot dire, Jasper la suivit immédiatement. A pas feutrés, discret autant que possible, presque aurait-on pu croire qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger. Ce fut pourtant lui qui finit par briser le silence, en accélérant un peu le pas pour être à ses côtés :

_Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos, pas vrai ?_

_En effet..._

_Peut-on le dire ?_

_Quoi donc ?_

_« Tout est bien qui finit bien »._

_Et bien... _réfléchit-elle à voix haute. _Provisoirement, je pense que nous pouvons au moins le penser. Provisoirement, _s'empressa-telle de préciser.

_Dans mon cas, je peux._

_Dans ton cas ? _Souligna Alice.

Le regard de Jasper se fit intense, comme il l'avait dépassé et s'était arrêté devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Alice eut une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sagement, elle attendit. Il était rare que Jasper se lance dans de grands discours. Il devenait plus loquace avec le temps, il fallait l'encourager. Même si avec elle, ce problème n'en avait jamais vraiment été un. Elle le connaîssait avant même de le rencontrer, l'aimait avant même de lui parler.

_Tu es là, _expliqua-t-il. _Tu es entière et c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

_Jasper..._

_Je n'ai plus froid depuis longtemps... Et la peur semble être un sentiment étranger... Pourtant, je tremblais pour toi, à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver, _confia-t-il en soutenant son regard.

_Je suis revenue, _dit-elle simplement.

_Je t'ai attendu. Je n'ai pas bougé, comme tu me l'as demandé._

_Je sais._

_J'ai... espéré. Si jamais tu n'avais pas dû revenir, alors..._

_Chut, _l'interrompit-elle d'un doigt sur ses lèvres._ Je suis là, Jasper._

_Tu ne partiras pas ?_

Unesorte d'angoisse se trahissait dans ses paroles. Pour n'importe qui, cela serait passé inaperçu. Mais tout comme Alice avait perçu les proportions de son regard lors de leurs retrouvailles, là, elle savait qu'il était bouleversé, intérieurement. Il avait dû tant s'inquiéter pour elle... Elle s'exclama sur un ton léger, en balayant ses angoisses d'un geste ample :

_Quelle idée ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Où donc, alors que je n'ai pensé qu'à toi durant ces quelques jours._

_J'y songeais, tu sais..._

_A quoi donc ?_

_La dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone, tu as dit que tu m'aimais. _

_Oui, je l'ai dit, _assura-t-elle très sérieusement.

_Ca m'a rendu heureux. C'est après que j'ai réalisé... Que je ne te l'avais jamais dit._

_Ca n'a pas d'importance... _fit-elle en hochant la tête.

_Ca en a pour moi. Et ne joue pas l'étonnée. Tu l'as vu, pas vrai ?_

_Quoi donc ? _Demanda Alice, innocente.

Jasper eut un sourire un peu plus visible, cette fois. Si Alice savait tout de lui, lui non plus n'ignorait pas grand chose d'elle. Ce moment qui se déroulait en cet instant ne devait pas être totalement étranger à la jeune femme...

_Tout comme tu avais vu notre rencontre et tant d'autres choses... Tu as vu que ce moment arriverait. Celui où je me déciderai à avouer l'évidence même. Juste parce que parfois, il faut mettre des mots sur les sentiments. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, _acheva-t-il avec amertume, songeant qu'il aurait pu la perdre.

_Jasper, je n'aime pas quand tu es si lugubre... _sermonna-t-elle.

_Je t'aime, Alice._

Alice ferma les yeux. Pour ce repasser ces mots en boucle dans sa tête. Elle le savait, bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mais cependant... Cependant, c'était bon de l'entendre. Cela donnait une dimension nouvelle et intéressante à la chose... Une certitude encore amplifiée, en quelque sorte.

_Merci, _répondit-elle simplement, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Jasper s'autorisa un geste dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il tendit le bras, un rien hésitant. Alice comprit. Elle tendit le sien et mit sa main dans la sienne, aussi froide que sa propre main. Et pourtant, c'était si agréable...


End file.
